


The End

by daddy_sensei



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, How Supernatural Should End, Other, Supernatural Endverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddy_sensei/pseuds/daddy_sensei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever choices you make, whatever details you alter, we will always end up, here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

Dean watched as his past self hit the ground. He glanced over to Cas, giving him the go ahead. He watched as Cas lead the remainder of the group into the building, right into a trap. Once they were out of sight Dean walked around the building and into a garden. There, beside a bush of roses, he saw him. He was wearing an all white suit. Thunder crashed and lightning shot through the sky. Lucifer appeared right in front of him.

 

"Hello, Dean."

 

Dean blinked and his eyes went black. He took a step back and pulled the first blade from his coat. Lucifer clicked his tongue and shook his head.

 

"Dean. You and I both know that little old thing wont work on me. After all, I'm the one who created the mark."

 

"You know what? None of that matters cause it's not gonna stop me from cutting your damn head off."

 

"Would you really kill your pour baby brother."

 

"Actually, I would but we both know Sammy is long gone. Even before he said yes to you. He fell of the wagon a long time ago."

 

"No thanks to you. He wouldn't of ever of touched another drop of demon blood if he hadn't of thought it'd somehow bring you back. He became a monster, just like you."

 

"Don't sell yourself so short there buddy. You are just as much of a monster as I am. And I'm gonna be the one to kill you."

 

Dean stepped forward and in the same moment that he did, Lucifer disappeared, reappearing behind him and kicking his legs out from under him. Lucifer bent down taking the blade from Dean's hand, tossing it into the shrubs near by. He pressed the heel of his cream white shoe into Dean's neck. 

 

"I feel bad for you Dean. I really do. I can see what the mark has done to you. I can see how twisted and dark your soul is.  I don't know what it is about you Dean but I pity you." Lucifer knelt down, pressing his knee into Dean's chest. "Before I kill you, I want to do something for you Dean. Something I think you will appreciate. I'm gonna take the mark from you. I'll take it and I'll fix that soul of yours. That way, when you die, you can go on up to heaven. That way, I don't ever have to see your face again." Lucifer folded up his sleeve and plunged his hand into Dean's chest. Dean screamed the deeper Lucifer dug. He screamed and screamed until Lucifer finally pulled his hand out. The pain was unbearable. Dean squeezed his eyes shut.

 

"It's been nice Dean but I have a world to destroy." Dean opened his eyes just in time to see himself running up. It was his younger self. Just as Dean realized what he had done, Lucifer shifted the weight of his foot on Dean's neck, breaking it and killing Dean.

 

 

 

 

 

Dean awoke to find himself sitting in a familiar faded black camping chair. A washed-out blue sky flowed above him and the slow steady sailing of the waves surrounded him as he remembered the last time he dreamt he was fishing here. He loved it here, he realized as he stared out across the lake

 

"Dean."

 

There was no need to turn around. Dean knew who it was.

 

"I’m sorry Dean.” Cas said.

 

"What for. I’m dead. That’s nothing new."

 

“But Dean this is it. There is no going back.”

 

“Yeah, I know.” Dean said as he realized Sam wasn't in his heaven.

 

Dean thought about asking Cas where Sam was but he figured Sam was off in his own heaven again, without him. Instead, they just sat there, side by side watching the sunset and just as the sun was out of sight Cas gripped Dean's shoulder in the exact same spot he did when he lifted him from hell.

 

"Time to go.” Cas said with a smirk as he squeezed Dean’s arm.

 

The next thing he knew, Dean was standing in a clearing in the woods, Castiel still standing beside him. Dean's eyes went wide. He looked over into Castiel’s eyes as he realized what he was seeing. It was the Roadhouse, just as Dean saw it last when he was running from Zachariah, hiding with Ash and Pamela, except now it was dark out and the Roadhouse windows were burning bright. Dean went breathless as he heard the laughter echo from the bar. 

 

"Cas!"

 

“They’re all in there, you know. Your Mother, Father, Kevin,  Jo. All of them, even Sam.” Cas paused. "They meet here every Tuesday." he scoffed.

 

Dean did nothing but let the biggest grin stretch across his face. It was the first time he’d really smiled in years. He hadn't smiled like this since before the fall, since before hell, since…ever.  Everyone he had ever loved was just a few feet away. Everyone he loved was _dead_ and a few feet away. But he was alright with that because they all sounded happy.

 

“Lets go.” Dean said trying to drag Cas along.

 

“I can't. Not now at least. Heaven needs me, Dean.”

 

“But hey,” Cas said catching the sight of Dean's small frown. “Once all of this apocalypse mess is cleaned up, I’ll drop by.”

 

“Yeah Cas.” Dean smirked as Cas pulled away.

 

"I have to go, Dean." Castiel said, and then he was gone. _But I'll be back._

 

Dean walked towards the doors and grinned when he heard Kansas playing throughout the bar. He loved Kansas.

 

 

_Carry on my wayward son_

_There'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry no more_

 

He pushed open the Roadhouse doors and was shocked to see everyone. The bar was full of faces he had wished to see again for so long and now, here they were. He spotted Jo and Ellen. They were sitting at the bar with a man Dean had never seen before. Guessing by the way he had his arm around Ellen, Dean assumed it was her husband, William. Ash and Pam were also at the bar drinking and laughing. Pamela caught Dean's eye and gave him a wink. Bobby and Karen were sat around one of the tables, arms around each other, Rufus sat right across from them with a younger women, who resembled him a little. And then he saw Kevin, walking out of the restroom. Kevin saw Dean and walked over to him.

 

"Just got here I see." 

 

"Yeah."  was all Dean could mutter.

 

"Yeah, well, it's good to see you. Considering." the conversation paused.

 

"How's your Mom?" Dean finally asked.

 

"I-I don't really know. Not long after the veil was fixed, I left her. I could feel myself going bad, so I had her destroy my ring."

 

"Kevin I'm sorry." Kevin just shook his head and gave Dean a reassuring smile and a pat on the back. He joined Ash as Dean walked over to Mary. She smiled and threw herself around Dean. Dean just shuttered as he hugged his mother for the first time as a man. The first time where they were both just them. She wasn't some dream or past memory being relived. She was actually there.

 

"Sammy got here first. " Mary said as she sat back down. 

 

Dean knew that he was smiling like a fool, he didn't need Sammy to tell him, but he did anyway.

 

"Dean you're grinning like an idiot... you know that, right?" 

 

Dean nodded but didn't tell Sam that he was too. It was awesome seeing his whole family all together. They were all sat around two tables pushed together. Henry and a young women Dean had never seen before sat at one. John and Mary were sat across from Sam and Jess at the other. John was the next one folding himself around Dean.

 

"It’s good to see you boy."

 

“You too Dad.” Dean said as he let go of his father to see his brother already up and next in line for a hug, though neither of them acted on their screaming urge to hug each other. Instead Dean just looked at Sam and said one little word.

 

“Bitch."

 

“Jerk.” Sam said as he threw himself around his brother.

 

 

 

 

_[screen fades to black, laughter from the bar echos as Kansas plays through the credits]_

 

 

 

 


End file.
